Project Summary ? Mouse Production, Testing, and Research Support Core (Core C) Core C, the Mouse Production, Testing, and Research Support Core, will provide mice and mouse services for study in all four research projects proposed in this program project. Specifically, the Core will expand and manage breeding colonies of mutant and wildtype mice, provide husbandry and health care, administer test diets, and ensure the identity, availability, and accessibility of all mice that will be used for research. In addition, the Core will harvest, collect, label, record, and preserve tissue and fluid (e.g., blood, brain) samples from individual mice and deliver samples to the appropriate project(s) for analysis. Moreover, the Core will be responsible for conducting specific cognitive and behavioral phenotyping tests on mouse lines. Finally, the Core will provide expertise in preclinical studies using Alzheimer's disease mouse models and facilitate future translation to clinical applications. Data collected and recorded from these tests will be delivered to Core B, the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core and to the relevant research project(s) for analysis and interpretation, respectively. Core C will also work closely with Core A, the Administrative Core, to streamline and efficiently coordinate activities between all four research projects. With its technical and faculty expertise and committed program infrastructure, Core C is uniquely prepared to accomplish these objectives.